


Imitation Is The Best Form Of Flattery

by Ryalene



Series: 24 days of Christmas [18]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryalene/pseuds/Ryalene
Summary: Moose surprises Kevin with a milkshakeor,Kevin plays sims and makes a character based on Moose





	Imitation Is The Best Form Of Flattery

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing on my multi-chap fic today, so this is kinda short.   
> Also, I have been playing sims >.>

Moose had wanted to surprise Kevin with a short visit, and a milkshake from Pop’s for each of them. Chocolate for Kevin, and strawberry for himself. 

When he had talked to Kevin earlier that day, he’d said he’d be at home all night watching Netflix. 

Moose had been supposed to hang out with Reggie, but he had bailed at the last minute, saying he had the chance to score with some girl. Moose had been a little annoyed that he had cancelled, but he wasn’t going to flip out at him for it. Sometime, he might need to ditch Reggie for Kevin, so he figured he’d bite his tongue. And take the chance to hang out with his boyfriend. 

When he had gotten to the Keller’s house, Kevin’s dad had answered the door. He had told Moose that Kevin was upstairs in his room, and that he should head on up. But reminded Moose that the bedroom door was to stay open, which Moose replied to with an “That’s understood, sir.” 

He took the stairs two at a time, a Pop’s bag with their milkshakes in one hand. 

He knocked on Kevin’s door, but got no answer, and so he slowly opened the door. Peaking inside, he found no trace of Kevin, but the screen to his computer was on.

A little curious, Moose walked over to take a peak. 

He put the Pop’s bag down on the desk, and plopped himself into the chair. 

The screen showed a animated game, Kevin was in the middle of playing The Sims, it seemed. And there, on screen was a character that looked weirdly like Moose. 

Just then, a door opened, and Moose turned around to see Kevin coming out of his en-suite bathroom. 

“Moose.” Kevin stopped in his track, and looked between Moose and the computer screen, blushing a little. 

“I uh, brought milkshakes from Pop’s,” Moose told him, gesturing to the bag on the desk. 

“Oh, thanks.” He still seemed rather bothered though. 

“So, is that supposed to be me?” Moose nodded to the computer screen and the character displayed on it. 

Kevin hesitated, but nodded after a moment. “It is… Kind of hard to make them super realistic, but I made an attempt,” he admitted. He stepped closer to Moose then, carefully lowering himself to sit on his lap. “Is it super weird?” He asked, a little afraid of the answer. Who even went around making sims characters of their boyfriend? 

Moose shrugged. “A little maybe, but I don’t mind.” 

Turning to the screen, Kevin grabbed a hold of the mouse, moving the picture on the screen around. “I made myself as well,” he admitted, not sure if that made it weirder or not. 

“Show me,” Moose asked, wrapping his arms around Kevin’s waist and moving the chair with both of them a little closer to the desk, making it easier for Kevin to use the computer. 

And so Kevin showed him, both of their characters. Moose laughed when Kevin told him his character had the trait called “bro”. And when Kevin showed him the little house Kevin had built for their characters, he pictured the two of them living together, the real versions of them. 

“I was bored, and you were supposed to hang out with Reggie…” Kevin reminded him, biting his lower lip. 

“He ditched me for some girl… So I guess I can at some point itch him for you, and he can’t be mad about it,” Moose shrugged. “But, you should grab your milkshake before it melts!” He suddenly remembered. 

Kevin reached for the Pop’s bag, handing Moose the strawberry one and taking the chocolate one for himself. They were both a little runny, but not completely ruined yet. 

“I think, they should adopt a kid,” Kevin mentioned lightly, not sure how Moose would react to it. It was just a game after all, but who knew… 

“That would be cute,” Moose remarked. 

He put down his milkshake and kissed Kevin on the cheek. 

“Now… Show me how to get them to have sex,” Moose told him, very serious.


End file.
